You're My Shooting Star
by hisayswao
Summary: "It was in the way she glowed brighter than any shooting star, shone from anywhere unlike the many stars people see every night. She... was his own personal star." She was human, he wasn't. He didn't understand why he was so attracted to her, a puny human who was useless. But there are some things that not even he, a Frost Giant, could explain. One-shot. Slight OOC.


**You're My Shooting Star**

* * *

**A**riana Thomas had long, wavy, platinum blond hair, almond-shaped mint green eyes, heart-shaped saccharine pink lips, a button nose, and a mole on the left side of her face near her ear all on a heart-shaped, porcelain pale complexion head. Her voice and laughter was the sound of twinkling bells. She stood short at five foot two and weighed about a hundred-and-fifteen. When she smiled, the room just seemed to light up like a firework. She was caring, considerate, mentally strong, and a good-natured person down to the boot. To most people, she was the perfect example of a doll and perfect girlfriend; however, to Loki, she was something else. Something... different.

He didn't know why that such a mortal attracted him. Perhaps it was the way she seemed so weak, so vulnerable that she would obey his every beck and call? But no. That wasn't it. It was infuriating for the Frost Giant to not know what was so attracting about this human.

"Ariana," one of her weak mortal friends whispered," that creepy-looking man has been staring at you for the longest time." Indiscreetly, the latter pointed to his general direction, and her heart-melting eyes skimmed the people before focusing on him. It sent his stomach flipping and his heart stuttering. What was wrong with him? "Ugh, he's so... weird! Ari, don't go near him! He's so dangerous!"

Ariana smiled serenely at her friend, giggling.

"Don't worry about me, Savannah," she soothed. "Aren't you late for your date with Jeremy?" Savannah gasped in realization, and she rushed out her seat, exclaiming something incoherent. Again, she smiled at him before standing and gracefully departing, leaving the money with the check behind.

Loki, ever being the stubborn one, followed after her, seething. What was she doing? What magic did she cast upon him? What had she done to cause this turmoil within him? When he was close to her, he roughly grabbed her arm, and pulled her into a dark alleyway. He snarled at her.

"What are you, a sorceress?" He inquired furiously," Did Odin send you to bring me back so he could lock me in a dungeon for eons? Because if you are so, then I will slit your throat, remove your heart, and return you back to Misgard!""

Ariana looked terribly puzzled and horrified. Her mint green hues gave that away as they searched his dark chocolate brown eyes for something like a reason as to why he had pinned her against grimy wall in the dark.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered. He _really _hates stuttering," but I have honestly no idea what you are talking about." Loki paused, considering her answer. Relaxing slightly, he shifted away, still watching her like a hawk. "On the other hand, if you're in need of help, then perhaps I can help you?"

He was dumbfounded. He was utterly and absolutely dumbfounded. He had just threatened her life, and she offers to help him instead? He eyed her oddly, stepping away. _Was this girl dropped on her head during her infant years? Yes, that has to be the only explanation as to why she offered me assistance. She is insane,_ he thought. But she was oblivious to his insulting thoughts as she beamed up at him.

He opened his mouth to deny her, but the opposite came out.

"Yes, I would like that."

And he instantly regretted pursuing her.

* * *

**I**t had been months since they had met, and she was becoming more useful as the days go by. Apparently, she was extremely resourceful, knowing a few wealthy and intelligent people, and intelligent in her own eccentric way. Loki skimmed through a report on the mental states. She was looking to become a psychological expert, or whatever these mortals called it. For some reason, he believed she could.

"Loki!" She called, rushing in with blue papers rolled neatly in her thin arms," Look what I found!"

Unrolling them, Loki glanced at each of them, captured by how carefully these were planned. He spared her a glance, and he was struck at a puppy begging to be praised. Awkwardly, he placed his hand on her head.

"Well done?" It was more of a question than a statement, but Ariana didn't seem to mind as she laughed joyfully. Loki watched her prance around, humming a tune to herself as she swept. He couldn't take his eyes off her. The turmoil that she had caused seemed to grow with each passing moment he spent with her. "Mortal, what is you wish to do with psychology?" He glanced at her college plan.

"Oh! I want to become a therapist," she stated, walking over to him and smiling fondly down at her future plan. "I've always wanted to help people in more ways than just feeding the homeless and help raise fundraisers. I thought about becoming a surgeon; unfortunately, I faint at the sight of blood, so that wouldn't work very well. So I decided to become a therapist!"

Loki observed her how a scientist would a lab experiment. He wouldn't tear his gaze from her as she babbled on about her goals in life. Though he had been staring into her eyes, his eventually drifted down to her heart-shaped lips, moving as her voice produced sound. Swallowing a lump in his throat, Loki scolded himself for feeling like a horny teenage boy who was wanting to make love to a female teenager. But he couldn't help it. It was something about how her eyes sparkled, how she shined in the light almost like a star.

Leaning in, Loki pressed his lips to hers, almost hesitantly, and effectively cutting her off mid-sentence. Jolts of electricity tumbled down his spine, and he found himself liking the feel of it. Then he realized what he was doing. He leaned away quickly, eyes searching her face for a reaction, but she remained blank, still processing the fact that he had just kissed her. He made to walk away, understanding that she did not feel the same, but then he felt a dainty, small hand grab his hand.

He turned, eyes wide in shock. A red blush was decorating her face, and her gaze was shaky, nervous.

"Can you... do that again?" She asked, voice quiet. She was anxious and slightly frightened, but Loki calmed her by cupping her face in his hands and pressing his lips to her once again. She leaned in, grasping his broad shoulders to stable her.

Finally, Loki could understand the meaning of the feeling mortals called love. He thought it was pathetic, disgusting. But the flipping, skipping, shaking, disobedience of his innards made sense. He was in love. In love with Ariana Thomas of all mortals. And for once, he didn't care. It was in the way she glowed brighter than any star, shone from anywhere unlike the many stars people see everyday. She... was his own personal star.

He couldn't explain why he didn't care and loved her of all human, but there are some things in this world even he, a Frost Giant, can't explain.


End file.
